1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a vehicle including a one-way clutch is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-96555 (JP 2013-96555 A) discloses a technique of a connection mechanism for a vehicle driving system which is provided with a one-way clutch and a mechanical connection and disconnection unit in which a sleeve or a pole can mesh with dog-teeth so as to be parallel to the one-way clutch. JP 2013-96555 A also discloses a configuration in which the one-way clutch and the mechanical connection and disconnection unit are disposed between a second MG 58 and a transmission gear 12a. In the technique disclosed in JP 2013-96555 A, the mechanical connection and disconnection unit is engaged when the vehicle travels in reverse.